


Faith

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: She told me, "Faith is the evidence of the unseen".





	Faith

You told me, once, late at night when the rest of Gryffindor was asleep. When it was just you and I and the light from the Common Room fire.

You told me, “Faith is the evidence of the unseen.”

You were joking then, remarking on the hopeless Quidditch line up and our chances of beating Ravenclaw. I remember the moment vividly. The way the sounds of our breathing blended with the quill scratching against your parchment and the crackling ambers in the fire.

I picture you sitting on the floor beside me, your long black braids, so different from my ginger hair, gathered in a loose ponytail. I remember the way my heart skipped when you looked at me and smiled, your face so joyful and bright even at that dreary hour in the night.

 

When they ask me “How did you survive the war?” I think back to that memory of the two us in front of that fireplace. The war hadn’t properly started then. Everyone was alive and we were just two Quidditch loving girls trying to bring home a win for our house. But for some reason those words never left me.

I thought about them when it seemed like we had too few fighters, when our enemy seemed impenetrable.

I thought about you and how you never gave up on me, or Ron, or the team. How you forgave Harry and loved Fred even when they drove you to wits end.

It was faith. Your faith, my faith, Harry’s faith, Fred’s faith, the Order’s faith, that’s how we made it through the war; on faith that never wavered.  

 

You’d be happy to know that Katie and Alicia are well, they keep you company. The whole team has been in and out, Oliver, Lee, Harry, even George. I’m not sure if you’d recognize this George. I worry if he’ll ever be himself again. In all honesty Ange, George can’t take another loss, none of us can.

 

It’s been a couple days and you still haven’t wakened. I hear the Mediwitches talking when they think I can’t hear. They say that magic is not on our side.

 

It seems that once again I have nothing left to hold onto but faith.

 

So that’s what I’m going to do. Despite the magic, the science, or the odds, I know you will see it through to the other side of this war, Angelina Johnson. I have faith.

**Author's Note:**

> Quote by the late great Maya Angelou


End file.
